Mon amical lecteur imaginaire
by sullina
Summary: Je me présente, je suis Ali,et je vous présente Jessica Andrew... mon amie. Une amie spéciale après tout elle a connu les célèbres Maraudeurs. C'est dommage que je ne l'ai jamais rencontré.
1. Prologue

Ecrire, ça fait du bien…voilà ma première fic longue exposé aux yeux de tous. Bien sur, il a fallu un coup de tête pour qu'elle passe de mon cahier à vos yeux mais bon.

Merci à my' qui m'a été d'une aide précieuse, et surtout ma première lectrice. Sans oublie ma fantastique petit' sœur mou loulou d'amour qui me corrige et m'inspire fortement.

Il est évident que j'ai emprunté le monde de JKR.

**Prologue**

Une personne pénétra dans la pièce, le visage las. Le soleil était au plus haut dans le ciel en cette belle journée d'été. Elle observa les alentours avant de s'affaler, le dos adossé à une grosse malle en cuir. Celle-ci était recouverte de divers morceaux de tissus… Un vieux cahier aux pages jaunies était posé proprement sur une commode lui faisant face. Sa curiosité éveillée, elle s'approcha de la commode et précieusement ouvrit le cahier… Alors enfin _Ali _naquit et une histoire commença après de longues années d'attente.

« Sans doute, Personne ne lira jamais ces mots. Ce cahier finira comme tant d'autre au fond d'une malle recouvert d'un tas de poussières. Alors quel est l'intérêt d'écrire en ce moment. J'avoue m'être posée la question et j'avoue aussi ne pas avoir trouvé la réponse. Je n'ai ni de lourd secret à transmettre, ni une vie palpitante, je suis même loin de tout cela. Après tout, est ce que j'écris vraiment dans le but qu'on me lise un jour ? Non, à question stupide, réponse stupide. Disons plutôt que j'ai été hypnotisée par un stylo, je le jure, enfin pour résumer, je passe le temps en écrivant dans un vieux cahier violet avec un stylo bleu qui a été plus que mâchouillé…

Si quelqu'un lis ces lignes, il va penser que je suis totalement cinglée. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il n'aurait pas totalement tord donc cher inconnu(e) des temps futur, je vous salue. Vous venez de commencer à lire les élucubrations de Jessica Andrew et malheureusement pour vous, j'y prends goût. Après ces présentations croustillantes de détails, je peux commencer à débiter toutes les conneries sans importance qui me passent par la tête.

Par exemple, pourquoi a-t-on décrété que le rose est la couleur féminine par excellence. Je n'ai rien de particulier contre cette couleur et il est vrai qu'elle assez féminine mais le rose ben…. c'est rose, prenez un beau jaune pâle vous trouver ça très viril comme couleur. Allez comprendre, c'est comme, l'humanité passe son temps à s'extasier sur les étoiles. Oh y a une étoile. Si à la rigueur, elle changeait de place, mais non elle reste toujours à la même place comme des strass collés sur un fond bleu. D'accord, c'est beau, ça brille mais franchement pas besoin de lever le nez pour trouver des trucs qui brillent… Bref, je vous épargne toutes les autres réflexions qui traversent mon esprit tordu à cet instant précis. Premièrement parce que on risque d'en avoir pour un moment et puis, il faut bien que je garde de quoi écrire pour plus tard.

Très cher lecteur (ou lectrice) fantôme, on va par conséquent quitter mes débilités de questions existentielles pour ma débile de vie. Je sais, dit de cette façon, ça ressemble à un de ses stupides journaux intimes où les filles en mal d'amours racontent leur pathétique existence. Mais bien sur, c'est totalement différent puis qu'on parle de moi. En faite, ma vie est si monotone qu'elle tiendrait dans un mouchoir de poche. Tout dépend évidemment de votre définition de monotone. Pour résumer, j'ai une vie de famille pratiquement inexistante et un nombre d'amis, au sens véridique du terme, assez limité. Je pose le décor, un père accro au boulot, une mère absente, bien sur ni frère ni sœur et un chat plus que dépressif. Je vous laisse imaginé le me demande parfois si je suis pas dans une série télévisée. Mais rassurez vous, je sais que mes parents m'aiment énormément.

Charmant, après cette note sentimentale, passons au vif du sujet, la chose qui prend une place prépondérante dans ma courte vie, j'ai nommé Poudlard et tout les bonus qui vont avec, à savoir, mes deux meilleurs amis, les cours, le vacarme des interclasses et le plus important, la délicieuse que dit je l'extraordinaire nourriture qu'on a l'audace de vous servir. C'est quelque chose d'essentielle quand on est habitué à se réchauffer des infâmes soupes aux choux. En plus, ils font le meilleur gratin de potiron que mes papilles ont eus le plaisir de goûter ; toujours servi légèrement tiède, le fromage encore coulant et le tout fondant dans la bouche...Un seul mot : succulent, mais je m'égare.

Si j'ai commencé à vous parler de Poudlard, c'est que j'y commence demain ma sixième année. Six ans, que je passe neuf mois sur douze dans un vieux château rempli d'armures rouillées. En faite, Poudlard, c'est un peu un monde à lui tout seul. Il y a toujours quelque chose à découvrir. C'est bruyant le jour et silencieux la nuit. Poudlard, c'est pratiquement la seconde maison de tous les sorciers britanniques, écossais et irlandais... Oh Poudlard que je t'aime.

Retour à la réalité, je viens par miracle de dépasser les dix lignes qui devait résumer ma morne ne pourrez donc pas transporter ma vie dans votre poche pour de petites lectures inopinées. En même temps qui serait assez suicidaire pour ça. Mon Dieu, je viens d'inventer un nouveau truc : le meurtre par lecture instantané. Je m'aperçois que j'ai tendance à m'éloigner du sujet de départ. Pourtant est ce réellement important ? Pas vraiment mon cher lecteur imaginaire… Je vais te confier un secret, je commence en ce jour, cette correspondance entre toi et moi qui sera pour cette nouvelle année scolaire le plus fidèle reflet que je puisse donner de ma vie et je te laisserai décidé qui je suis vraiment…… »

La trappe du grenier s'ouvrit soudainement laissant passer un visage et de fins cheveux bruns.

« -Ah, tu est là, viens ton père t'attend…

-j'arrive. »

Les deux personnages sortir de la pièce tout était exactement à la même place sauf le cahier qui avait trouvé sont lecteur tant attendu.

J'espère que vous avez aimé et que ça vous a donné envie de lire la suite que seul mon esprit connaît pour le moment, avec un peu de chance, elle sera bientôt écrite.

Une ptite dédicace à ma première review, merci Phofie.


	2. Chapitre 1

_Disclaimer:__ J'ai emprunté l'univers de J.K Rowling, avec bien sûr des petits apports personnels et une intrigue de ma sauce._

_Bonjour, Bonjour, Alors voici le premier chapitre qui a été encore une fois corrigé par ma mouloulou d'amour… J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 1**

_Chronotemporismemum _: l'art de commencer l'année en beauté…

Un regard vide suivait les déplacements des passants. Des embrassades qui s'étiraient en longueur, des retrouvailles, toutes ses tâches de couleurs se confondaient, se séparaient dans un espace bruyant mais chaleureux. On ne pouvait s'y tromper, c'était un jour de départ.

Un visage perdu dans la masse tentait de se détacher. Cette personne monta dans le train et s'installa dans un compartiment vide. Ses yeux suivaient le lent parcours d'un grain de poussières, son esprit dérivant au grès de ses pensées. Un mouvement imperceptible, la fit sortir de sa torpeur. Elle fixa quelques minutes le quai.

« Encore une heure…. » Pensa t-elle.

Sa main se dirigea avec automatisme vers son sac et effleura la couverture d'un vieux cahier. Céder à la tentation, est le plus doux des plaisirs, et Ali allait l'apprendre à ses dépends.

« Dormir n'étant pas au programme. Je me vois contrainte de répéter une scène déjà vécue. Moi, un cahier et un vieux stylo. Tu connais déjà la suite, des élucubrations sans importance.

Je pourrais par exemple disserter sur la couleur des rideaux, soit dit en passant d'un joli jaune, ou encore te décrire les ronflements d'Anaëlle qui me servent de berceuse. Mais la Lune est belle, les étoiles scintillent et je suis à Poudlard. Je ne peux donc décemment pas parler d'autre chose, alors que je viens de retrouver cet univers si particulier.

Poudlard par ci, Poudlard par là… Peut être devrais je changer de sujet, pourtant cher confident obscur, comment expliquer l'inexplicable ? Cette journée était un tel paradoxe que je ne sais par où commencer. Le début sans doute, mais je suis loin d'être logique et tu connais déjà la fin, le suspense est donc rompu. Le dénouement étant l'instant précis où je t'écris.

Je pourrais évoquer notre voyage en train, animé par les pitreries de Jack ou les retrouvailles avec Rosalinda qui m'a presque étouffé. Il y a même, les conversations aussi longues que stupides qui ont marqué cette journée, et bien d'autre chose….

Tu ne le sais peut être pas, mais dans ma dimension de la poésie : Poudlard rime avec cours, cours égalent amis et ce dernier s'accorde avec rire, rire et encore rire. Tu auras remarqué mon talent inné pour cet art délicat de la littérature.

Je m'aperçois dans un brusque moment de lucidité que tu n'as pas eu l'opportunité de faire la rencontre de mes deux formidables meilleurs et uniques amis. Bien sûr, pour respecter l'équilibre de mon environnement, Oh Feng shui de mes rêves, j'ai choisi des individus de sexes opposés. J'ai nommé Jack Miller et Rosalinda Sanchez.

Honneur aux filles, Rosalinda, Rosa, Rosaly, Rosy et autre surnom « choupinet » crée par notre cher Jack, est la seule fille de mon dortoir à pouvoir supporter mon tempérament assez particulier. Mon humeur ne change non pas en fonction des saisons ou de l'heure mais à cause d'un facteur X encore inconnu à ce jour. En d'autres termes, je suis quelque peu lunatique. Bref, Rosy possède par ailleurs la même capacité, ou plutôt le même don que moi, de faire des polémiques sur des sujets plus inintéressants les uns que les autres.

Je peux te donner un léger aperçu de ce phénomène : Nous venions à peine de nous installer dans un compartiment vide que Rosy et Jack ont entamé une discussion. Elle ne consistait pas à un simple échange de banalités sur les vacances et autres foutaises… mais en un débat hautement philosophique sur la pilosité humaine. Je tiens à ajouter que c'était très instructif. Conclusion, Rosy est assez favorable à une pilosité faciale qui doit être modérée. Quant à Jack, les seuls poils acceptables, selon lui, sont nos cheveux. Je suis, moi, un peu plus tolérante, unique tâche au tableau, les poils dans le dos. Frisson d'horreur de Rosy et moi. Sincèrement, là est la nuance entre nous et le singe.

Je m'égare encore et toujours dans des détails sans grand intérêt. Rosy, tu l'auras deviné est assez drôle et très compréhensive. Elle a cependant d'autres facettes que je te laisse découvrir. Je tiens à conserver le peu d'intrigue qu'il me reste, et description qui vous débite des informations les une à la suite des autres telles que : Rosalinda Sanchez, 16 ans, d'origine espagnol, assez petite, les cheveux noirs et lisses, un visage typé… n'a rien de passionnant. Franchement, n'est ce pas plus agréable d'observer, d'écouter et de se faire son propre jugement ? La réponse est évidente, mon cher Watson.

Abordons maintenant, le dernier membre du trio et accessoirement le seul élément masculin : notre dealer de bonne humeur, l'incroyable, l'incontournable Jack Miller. Deux mots suffisent : Impulsif, optimiste. Voilà tout est pourrais apporter quelques détails seulement, Jack ne s'explique pas, il se vit.

Un ronflement d'une rare sonorité me rappelle à la réalité….. »

Une tête passa par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Ali releva la tête et referma le cahier. Un sourire sur les lèvres, il salua son camarade.

« Enfin, j'ai failli attendre. »

Ali se retournait depuis bientôt une heure dans son lit, il venait de retrouver sa deuxième maison comme disait Jessica…. La pensée de sa mystérieuse écrivaine, lui rappela qu'il avait été interrompu dans sa lecture. Il ouvrit pour la énième fois le vieux cahier et prononça un faible _lumos_, il chercha rapidement l'endroit où il s'était arrêté avant de parcourir les lignes de nouveau.

« …. à savoir mon magnifique dortoir aux rideaux jaunes. La jeune fille raisonnable que je suis, vient de s'apercevoir qu'il est 00h04 du matin, autrement dit, une heure plus qu'acceptable pour se coucher. Dans quelques heures, commence officiellement ma sixième année…

La première journée de cours implique forcement l'inévitable blague de début d'année des maraudeurs, tradition oblige. Je t'écris ainsi donc sous la peau de Jesse Andrew, jeune adolescent de 16 ans. Je dois avouer qu'ils ont commencé l'année en beauté : intervertir les sexes de toute l'école est une prouesse magique indéniable. En plus, admirer, McGonagall avec une belle moustache recourbée était à se tordre de rire mais le désespoir de Jack lorsqu'il a dû enfiler un soutien gorge, ça c'était mémorable. On a même pris une photo avec Rosy, excellent. Photo qui restera secrète, on tient à sauver le peu de dignité qu'il lui reste. Enfin, ce fut une bonne crise de fou rire…

Je me demande s'il est nécessaire de te présenter, les fameux maraudeurs, la cause de l'humiliation de Jack. Après tout, qui ne connaît pas les célèbres maraudeurs, une partie de l'âme de Poudlard mais ne sait on jamais. Il y a d'abord, Potter, James Potter. Il est un peu considéré comme le leader des maraudeurs, on le dit toujours prêt à faire une bonne blague. Il est aussi connu pour son don du Quidditch, étant le poursuiveur et capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. On le reconnaît à ses cheveux en bazar et ses lunettes rondes.

Viens ensuite, Sirius Black, beau ténébreux aux yeux gris et à l'allure désinvolte, il est sûrement parmi les plus célèbres farceurs qu'ai vus Poudlard… Dom Juan à ses heures perdues, il est l'incarnation du fantasme féminin. Remus Lupin, troisième membre de l'eminant quatuor, est presque considéré comme la conscience des maraudeurs, grand châtain aux yeux d'ambres, il est l'un des préfets de Gryffondor. Pour finir, il y a Peter Pettigrow, il est souvent associé à la troisième roue du carrosse, petit, aux cheveux fins de couleur paille et aux yeux humides, il est loin, le pauvre de susciter autant d'attention et d'admiration que ses compagnons. Voilà, cette rapide présentation te permettra de te faire une idée des personnages les plus populaires de Poudlard. Je sais, tu dois penser que Poudlard a élu au rang d'élite une bande de bouffons aux beaux sourires et je crois que tu n'as pas totalement tord. Toutefois, je me permets de poser une contestation, ils ont amené leurs blagues au rang de chef d'œuvres tant au niveau magique que créatif, ne te méprends pas, je suis loin d'être une de leurs fans mais il faut savoir reconnaître le talent quand il est juste sous votre nez.

Je passe les autres détails percutants que je pourrais te rapporter sur leurs comptes, ma journée ne tournant pas autour de leurs humbles personnes.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai aussi l'immense joie de découvrir mon merveilleux emploi du temps, la folle que je suis ayant conservée les potions, j'ai le privilège d'y être conviée pratiquement un matin sur deux pendant deux longues heures. Il n'y a pas à dire les odeurs de vicaires de divers mammifères non identifiés, après le petit déjeuner, rien de mieux pour la digestion. J'ai même le droit aux cours de duel en fin de journée, histoire que je ne m'endorme pas en cour de route : l'extase totale. Tu noteras l'immense bonheur que je ressens rien qu'a l'évocation de mon emploi du temps plus que merdique.

Pour rajouter à mon moment de déprime passager, je dois supporter les gloussements et autres ricanements ridicules qui envahissent ma salle commune. On décrit souvent les filles de poussouffles comme des êtres superficielles, aux quotients intellectuelles plus que réduits (un pois chiche à peu près) et tout les autres caractères gratifiants que l'on peut imaginer. Malheureusement, pour notre sexe, ce genre de potiches existe réellement et j'en ai quelques exemplaires dans ma maison et plus précisément, deux tables plus loin. Seigneur, qu'est ce qui peut bien les exciter à ce point, _Belle et sorcière _va sortir une nouvelle couleur de vernis à ongles… En parlant d'ongles, il faudrait que j'arrête de ronger les miens. On écarte cinq secondes les pensées qui affluent en masse dans mon esprit sous peine de se perdre dans la mêlée. Je vous jure, une vraie autoroute à quatre voies, et encore ce n'est pas l'heure de pointe sinon je n'aurais pas pu aligner deux idées cohérentes à la suite. Je me vois contrainte de déménager de mon lieu d'écriture pour raison de minauderies intenses. J'étais à deux doigts de faire un meurtre…

Enfin, un lieu calme et pleins d'ondes positives propices à l'étalage de ma vie sur le papier ! Tiens, je viens d'avoir une idée lumineuse : je pourrais enregistrer mes souvenirs dans ce cahier, un peu comme une pensive mais plutôt sous forme de copies. Je tiens à garder les originales. C'est une idée à creuser et il s'agit surtout de voir si c'est réalisable. Bien entendu, tu auras toujours droit à mes beaux passages d'écriture, écrit avec mon éternel stylo bleu… Je dois dire que cette idée me plaît de plus en plus, par contre ça oblige un passage par la bibliothèque et donc la vue de Mme Londberg. Cette vieille momie frigide est aussi pédagogue qu'un pot de confiture et sent le roquefort à plein nez. Elle a à peine cinquante ans mais elle en parait quatre-vingt avec ses rides de dinosaures et son chignon strict. Franchement, elle est à vous dégoûter de la lecture à vie. J'espère que tu es donc conscient du sacrifice. En plus, peu de personnes risquent de voir le résultat de ses efforts. Je vais devoir m'entraîner à l'apnée. On peut donc dire que c'est pour la satisfaction du travail bien fait. Je m'étonne moi-même, je ne me connaissais pas si déterminée comme quoi on en apprend chaque jour un peu plus.

Mon ventre me fait savoir qu'il est l'heure bénite de manger et quand mon ventre parle, il n'y aucune objection possible. Je dois donc écourter cet instant, pour combler un besoin primaire, l'instinct de survie qui resurgie. L'homme peut se définir comme il veut, il reste un animal. Oh, quelle belle phrase philosophique pour terminer.

Quatre, quatre longues journées que je n'ai pas pondu une phrase dans ce cahier. D'ailleurs, je me dois de noter qu'elles ont servi plusieurs nobles causes :

Bonne cause n°1 : Je t'ai trouvé un surnom fantastique Ali, et s'il ne te plait pas c'est la même chose. Tu t'en doutes, il a sens caché. Je te laisse méditer sur sa signification et puis ça donne une note exotique à notre correspondance, tu ne trouves pas ? Tu te rends compte que j'ai donné un surnom à un être qui n'existera peut être jamais. Dès fois, je ne me comprends pas.

Bonne cause n°2 : J'ai découvert le fameux sort qui te permettrait d'avoir un support moins foireux que mes récits. J'ai presque failli y perdre l'odorat et m'étouffer à cause de la poussière. On devrait dire aux elfes de maisons de faire plus souvent le ménage dans certaines sections de la bibliothèque. J'ai même découvert pas mal de rayons dont je ne soupçonnais pas l'existence. Il y a même un rayon arts domestiques, l'utilité ne me la demande pas, franchement, on aura tout vu. Bref, je dois réunir différents éléments plus ou moins illégaux, essentiels à la réalisation du dit sortilège et croit moi, ce n'est pas du niveau sixième année.

Bonne cause n°3 : Euh… Joker…..

Bon j'avoue la liste est courte mais c'était intense. J'ai passé plus d'heures dans la bibliothèque en quatre jours que je n'en passe en une année. Je me suis déjà fournie la plupart des ingrédients dont certains dans la réserve de notre cher professeur de potion. J'y ai d'ailleurs fait une rencontre intéressante. Je crois que je suis née sous une étoile maudite. Première semaine de cours et je suis déjà collée. Oh, joie… Je ne peux plus le cacher, astiquer la salle des trophées avec une brosse à dent est un de mes fantasmes. Jack et Rosy s'en sont donnés à cœur joie, ils se sont bien marrés. L'interrogatoire est venu juste après : « En faite qu'est ce que tu faisais dans les cachots à plus de minuit ? » Mais, J'avais une réunion secrète avec mes amis les hippopotames en tutu rose, c'est évident.

Le bon point de cette soirée, c'est qu'il ne me manque que trois ingrédients pour mon rituel magique, alléluia… Tu aurais vu la liste, elle s'étendait sur pratiquement deux pages. Toutefois, on a prof à l'armoire bien fournie.

Autres détails de la semaine, j'ai pu savourer le fameux gratin de potiron de mes amis les elfes, Rosy et moi avons eu une relation presque sociable avec les autres filles de notre chambre. On a presque battu notre record personnel, vingt minutes. Enfin, Jack a trouvé un prétexte bidon pour devenir encore plus emmerdant (oui, c'est possible), selon lui, je cite :

« La découverte de ma féminité, m'a permit de comprendre le mécanisme complexe du cerveau féminin et j'ai pu appréhender d'une autre manière votre attirance physique pour certains mâles de notre établissement. ».

Vois-tu, notre Jacky chérie, c'est mis en tête depuis l'année dernière que le manque de communication entre Rosy, moi et la majorité des adolescentes de Poudlard, venait d'une timidité de notre part à dévoiler notre fascination pour le sexe opposé. Là encore, les mots sont de Jack. Son nouveau hobby était donc de décrypter chacun de nos gestes à haute voix. Les analyses étant toutes plus débiles les une que les autres, les crises de fou rire se sont enchaînés… »

Ali étouffa un énième bâillement, le sommeil avait fini par le rattraper. Le cahier tomba à terre dans un petit bruit sourd pendant que son nouveau propriétaire s'endormait doucement.

7 heures venait à peine de sonner pourtant, deux silhouettes s'approchaient déjà de la grande salle, l'uniforme propre et ordonné, les cheveux encore légèrement humides. Ali s'affala avec la grâce d'un éléphant sur un banc, engouffra plusieurs toasts et un café noir. Son compagnon de toujours à ses côtés, il arpenta les couloirs jusqu'à sa première salle de cours. Son regard croisa celui de sa cher et tendre Némésis…. « L'année commence en beauté ! ».

Bientôt deux heures qu'il était obligé d'écouter un monologue sur l'importance de la régularité du travail et ses vertus. Dans quelques secondes, la sonnerie libératrice lui permettrait de s'immerger dans sa lecture…

«….pour le plus grands malheurs des professeurs. D'ailleurs, la charmante Mme McGonagall nous a gentiment proposé d'aller prendre l'air pour nous calmer. Il ne faut pas s'y méprendre, cet évènement n'est pas un fait exceptionnel.

Demain ce sera mon premier week-end depuis la rentrée. Je vais pouvoir dormir, rester dans mon lit toute la matinée, avoir de longues conversations sans queue ni tête avec Rosy et Jack et une foule d'autres choses passionnantes et sans intérêts. Je te laisse sur ces derniers mots, Jack essaie de lire au dessus de mon épaule en me bombardant de questions. Tu te doutes bien que cela a le don de me taper sur les nerfs.

Cette journée n'a pas bien commencé et semble partie pour mal finir. Je me dois donc de pousser un grand, énorme et bruyant « RAS LE BOL » : imagine une fille aux cheveux emmêlés, les yeux injectés de sang qui hurle à plein poumon comme si sa vie en dépendait au centre d'une salle bondée. Dans la réalité, je me suis empiffrée de gâteau au chocolat en lançant un regard noir à tout ce qui m'adressait la parole, c'est-à-dire peu voir même très peu de personnes mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Plusieurs faits expliquent l'humeur exécrable que j'ai fait subir à mon entourage.

Ma tant attendue grasse matinée a été écourté par les piaillements de deux poules qui occupent avec Rosy et Anaëlle mon dortoir. Leurs gloussements étant une chose peu supportable de bon matin. J'ai donc du quitter mon lit à 9 heure (attend je le réécris : 9 HEURE) sous peine de commettre un homicide. Cette idée devient courante ces derniers temps, sans doute ma période d'adaptation post-holidays. Comprends moi, deux longs et beaux mois que je n'avais pas eu à vivre en compagnie de ce genre d'individus, si on peut considérer cette sous espèce comme appartenant à la race humaine. Je préfère encore mon taré de chat dépressif. Celui là même qui a lacéré une de mes jambes en guise de bonjour peu après ma sortie de la salle de bain, s'en est suivi toute une série de catastrophes : je loupe une marche, je fais tomber du chocolat sur une de mes chemises préférées et j'en passe et des meilleures... Ce premier week-end ne pouvait donc pas mieux commencer.

Bien entendu, il manque la cerise sur le gâteau, j'ai nommé Kelly Allister. Mlle Allister, déesse de cette partie de la planète, qui daigne poser les yeux sur nos humbles existences à nous misérables mortels. Je l'admire tellement, la grâce, la délicatesse de ces gestes, la finesse de ces traits et ce charisme inné qui émane d'elle. Pause, je ne me savais pas capable de mettre autant d'absurdités dans une même phrase. Je viens là de fournir un effort psychologique intense.

Tu auras noté l'amour et la sympathie que je porte à Allister. Cette blonde peroxydée est une vipère aux crocs acérés… Notre relation plus au moins houleuse remonte à notre deuxième année, pour une raison obscure, elle a commencé à s'en prendre à Rosy. Résultat, ma main est rentrée en contacte avec sa joue plus ou moins violemment. Je crois qu'elle a moyennement apprécié…Bref, nous sommes les meilleures amies du monde.

Nouvelle question : comment cette charmante personne a pu être l'apothéose de ma catastrophique journée ?

Normalement sa simple présence à déjà des effets plus que notable sur mon humeur, mais ce matin, elle a fait fort. Elle a crue bon d'informer la populace de Poudlard de la composition de ma garde de robe et plus précisément de mes sous-vêtements. Comprend, par là qu'elle m'a tendu en plein milieu d'un hall bondé, une magnifique petite culotte « petit poney ». Elle a bien sûr agrémenté le tout d'un splendide sourire hypocrite et de la réplique qui va avec :

«Tiens, ma petite sœur de 5 ans m'a dit de te la rendre, et merci pour tout…. »

Bien entendu, il fallait que les maraudeurs passent à ce moment là. Les rires, ont fusé de toutes parts et principalement de Potter. Il en a rajouté une couche. Autant, dire que je suis devenue la fille à la culotte…. »

Ali s'imagina la scène et ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Toute personne qui serait entré à cet instant, aurait vu une chose assez rare, ce jeune homme de seize ans essoufflé par le rire, avec pour compagnie un unique cahier jauni. Ali cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et réalisa enfin l'obscurité s'installant dans la pièce. Le silence qui s'était éclipsé un court instant revint lourd et pesant. L'air commença à manquer de nouveau mais pour des raisons bien différentes. Les tourments chassés depuis quelques jours envahissaient son esprit, forçant toutes les barrières. Machinalement sa main se resserra autour du cahier. Il semblait être la seule source de joie de la pièce, sa seule source de bonheur...

Cette silhouette si connue parcouru encore et toujours les même couloirs. Elle s'installa devant cette fenêtre et regarde la lune ronde, gardienne de son sanctuaire.

La pièce était assez petite, elle ne contenait que quelques fauteuils éparpillés ici et là. Un vaste tapis à l'aspect ancien brodé de divers fils d'or et d'argent recouvrait pratiquement l'intégralité du sol. Une faible lueur s'échappait de l'âtre d'une minuscule cheminée, éclairant des murs de pierres nus de toute décoration. L'ombre d'Ali se détacha de la pénombre, accoudé au rebord de l'unique fenêtre de la pièce, le cahier à proximité. Il changea plusieurs fois de positions, se déplaçant à divers endroits de la pièce pour enfin reprendre avec contentement sa lecture.

«…. Belle réputation pour commencer l'année. Réputation que je n'ai malheureusement pas pu pimenter car mon cher Jack a cru bon de m'escorter jusqu'à la salle commune, enfin, traîner serait plus juste. Pourtant l'idée de faire manger la dite culotte et par la même occasion toute l'herbe du parc de Poudlard à Allister aurait contribué à mon épanouissement personnel qui aurait été total si Potter l'avait accidentellement rejoint dans ce broutage innocent. Mais bon, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, et le mien sera glacial, très assaisonné avec une préférence pour le poivre.

Le comble, c'est qu'il n'est que midi, je viens à peine de finir de déjeuner et la journée est loin d'être terminer.

Merci mon dieu, j'ai retrouvé avec bonheur mes draps, les rideaux jaunes de mon dortoir et mon oreiller douillet. Je pourrais te narrer toutes les autres débilités qui sont arrivées à mon humble personne mais la liste serait longue et surtout l'humiliation immense. Je te laisse donc sur ses derniers mots pondus en cette journée maudite.

Le deuxième jour de ce week-end damné s'annonce aussi riche en évènements que le précédent pour mon plus grand malheur. Après un magnifique réveil en douceur et une énième preuve d'affection de mon chat, je décide de m'attaquer à une des pièces manquantes de mon projet : des pétales de sulvien. Les dits pétales n'étant accessibles que dans trois endroits au monde dont la très célèbre forêt interdite.

Cette forêt, en plus de cette plante, contient tout un tas de petits détails plus ou moins poilus et plus ou moins agressifs ayant tendance à te voir en diner. C'est donc avec une immense joie que je prépare la dite expédition. Bien entendu, j'ai évité d'en parler à Rosy, qui aurait trouvé bon, de me rappeler que mourir avant mon 16ème anniversaire n'est pas du plus judicieux. Quant à Jack, on aurait enchaîné les catastrophes…

D'après _Fleurs de lune _(le livre pour lequel j'ai battu mon record personnel d'apnée), la fleur de sulvien n'éclot que toutes les semaines précédant la pleine lune pendant trois jours après le coucher du soleil. C'est pas possible dès qu'une plante est un tant soi peu magique, soit elle vit dans des milieux inaccessibles et préférentiellement dangereux (par exemple le sommet de la montagne machin, ou la quatrième dune en partant de la gauche du désert de Gobi), soit elle ne s'épanouit que tous les trente-six du mois. Evidemment, moi j'en ai trouvé une qui cumule, histoire de bien faire chier son monde.

La pleine lune étant dans une semaine et demie, dans trois jours direction la forêt interdite, pour trouver une fleur mauve, grande comme le pouce, qui donne l'impression d'être passée sous un troupeau d'éléphants. Au cas où t'aurais pas saisie, plus que moche !

Les deux autres ingrédients manquant ne sont pas réellement un problème, un étant une mèche de ma précieuse masse capillaire, l'autre une graine d'une espèce particulière de mandragore. Notre cher monsieur Slughorn n'en ayant plus dans sa belle réserve, je me dois d'aller me fournir chez ce jeune professeur qu'est Mlle Chourave. Ah, j'oubliais les habituelles présentations, en faite je prends un peu pour acquis que tu fais partis de ma tête. Soit dis en passant c'est mieux pour toi que ça ne soit pas le cas.

Horace Slughorn est notre tendre professeur de potion, il est de ceux qui ont peut être connu Dumbledore à peu près sain d'esprit. Bref, un vieux pompeux à moustache imposante et calvitie qui devrait arrêter les chocolats au vu de la taille de sa bedaine. En plus d'être notre cher professeur de potion, il est aussi le directeur de la maison Serpentard sur laquelle on ne va pas s'étendre pour l'instant (sous peine d'un raz de marée de commentaires de loin peu élogieux) et le fondateur de _Club de Slug_, sans commentaire aussi. Quant à Mlle Chourave, c'est notre jeune professeur de botanique d'environ une trentaine d'années, elle remplace le vieux Plantain qui devenait un peu sénile. Elle est devenue aussi très récemment notre nouvelle directrice de maison. En résumé, elle aime les plantes, les fleurs et assimilés, je suis sûre que c'est une écomaniaque genre caresseuse d'arbres, mais bon chacun ses penchants, moi c'est le chocolat et le gratin de potiron, alors….

Tu auras compris mon programme de ces prochains jours : manger, dormir, aller en cours, faire une visite nocturne des serres de Poudlard (si possible sans y inviter Rusard ou Miss teigne), remanger, faire briller des trophées à la brosse à dents, redormir, scruter tout les pieds des arbres de la forêt interdite dans l'espoir de trouver une fleur hideuse. Après, il y a les bonus : fermer le clapet d'Allister, tenir une journée sans avoir envie d'assommer Jack, manger du chocolat, éviter Clark… Bien sur, le tout en essayant de conserver le peu de neurones qui me restent et sans y laisser une partie de mon corps au passage…. »

Ali releva la tête et s'interrogea, « Clark, qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? », il survola rapidement le paragraphe qui suivait remarquant qu'aucune autre allusion n'y était faite. Intrigué, il retourna le nom dans son esprit cherchant pourquoi ce nom l'avait interpellé. En refermant le cahier, il laissa ses pensées dériver sur la question qui revenait après chaque lecture : comment ce cahier était il arrivé dans son grenier ? Un passage à la bibliothèque et une lettre à sa mère s'imposait. La lune brillait toujours quand il quitta la pièce cette nuit là, bien que le couvre feu soit largement dépassé.

Grande salle de Poudlard, un jeudi matin, Ali se traina avec lenteur jusqu'à sa table. D'un léger regard, il salua son cercle d'amis habituel, et entama la délicate tâche de tartiner un toast de beurre.

Un quart d'heure s'était écoulé depuis son arrivé dans la salle que déjà une nuée d'hiboux s'engouffrait dans la pièce, en un brouhaha de hululements, pour la distribution quotidienne du courrier. Un majestueux hibou grand-duc se posa devant lui. Il regarda l'oiseau qui portait sans aucun doute une missive de sa mère en réponse à sa lettre envoyée en début de semaine. La bibliothèque ne lui avait pas apporté beaucoup d'informations sur Jessica Andrew ni sur Clark. En faite, il en connaissait plus sur Jessica Andrew que la bibliothèque quant à Clark, mise à part qu'il avait été à Gryffondor et gardien dans l'équipe de Quidditch durant ces quatre dernières années à Poudlard, rien d'autres n'avait permis de lever le voile sur ce nom. Les seuls points communs entre eux, excepté leur contemporanéité, était leur absence d'appartenance à l'une des grandes familles sorcières du monde magique. En somme, cette lettre permettrait peut être de lever une part du mystère entourant ce cahier.

Ali prit le temps de finir son toast avant de détacher le feuillet de la patte droite d'Orphus, l'hibou familial. Il parcouru rapidement les premières lignes avec les traditionnelles questions de courtoisie et passa directement au second paragraphe. Celui-ci, plutôt concis, ne tarda pas à éveiller un sentiment de frustration. En effet, sa mère en plus de ne reconnaître aucun de ces deux noms, lui apprit que la majorité des affaires du grenier était là bien avant leurs emménagements dans les lieux. Chose étrange puisque le domaine était délaissé depuis près d'un demi siècle au moment de leurs prises de possession des lieux. Jessica ne pouvait donc y avoir écrit ou vécu. Ainsi, en plus de rester sans réponse, les questions se multipliaient.

Sanctuaire d'Ali, nuit du même jeudi, la lune toujours là pour accompagner ses lectures, il se replongea dans l'univers de Jessica faisant pendant un instant cesser ses nombreuses préoccupations et interrogations.

« … Demain fin du week-end et aller simple pour la prison, ne passer pas par la case départ et ne gagner pas 200 gallions.

J'écris aujourd'hui avec un sentiment de fierté non, dissimulé. J'ai enfin trouvé la fameuse fleur de Sulvien. Deux nuits auront été nécessaires à cette trouvaille. Je n'ai failli mourir que trois fois dans cet intervalle de temps, soit une broutille. J'ai complété cet exploit par une petite excursion dans les serres de Mlle Chourave. Succès, je suis maintenant en possession de l'intégralité des ingrédients. Demain soir direction une salle déserte pour notre première rencontre Ali… »

Ali impatient de découvrir, tourna la page. Vierge de toute écriture, seule, un étrange frémissement la parcourait, une vie semblait émaner d'elle. Au contact de ses doigts, une brève obscurité se fit, lorsque la clarté apparue de nouveau, il réalisa qu'il n'était plus seul. Il se trouvait dans une pièce au sol de pierres brutes et très lumineuse. Après un moment de surprise, il remarqua, une jeune fille métisse au centre d'un pentacle tracé à base d'une substance gluante mauve. De taille moyenne, elle portait l'uniforme de Poudlard, une jupe grise plissée arrivant au genou accompagnée de la traditionnelle chemise blanche manche trois-quarts aux boutons noirs. Un écusson représentant un blaireau sur un fond jaune était brodé sur son sein droit. Ces cheveux noires et bouclés étaient rassemblés en une longue natte descendant jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Ses traits étaient fins, elle restait naturelle, sereine, les yeux clos, uniquement ses lèvres remuaient.

« _Chronotemporismemum no tempo rismemorum,_

_Chronotemporismemum chrono nane ane rismemorum, _

_Chronotemporismemum rismemorum rismemum rismemorum….. »_

Une brève lumière envahie la pièce puis disparue aussitôt. Un silence pesant s'installa pendant quelques secondes avant que la jeune fille n'ouvrit subitement ses yeux chocolat. Un sourire éclatant illumina son visage créant de nombreuses fossettes sur ces pommettes. Ali allant de surprise en surprise, observa la jeune fille entamer une soudaine danse puis sauter sur place, le tout accompagné de petits cris hystériques, avant de la voir saisir un cahier violet à l'aspect neuf, le même qu'il tenait jaunie dans ses mains.

« Bonjour Ali, je suis Jessica Andrew, Tu es près à plonger dans mes souvenirs maintenant… », dit elle d'une voix paradoxalement calme, le regard pétillant fixé sur un endroit vide de la pièce.

Elle posa ensuite une main sur sa tempe et l'autre sur la page du cahier.

« Chronos….. »

A peine eu t-il le temps de voir une masse doré s'extraire de la tête de Jessica qu'Ali replongea dans l'obscurité pour se retrouver de nouveau dans son sanctuaire. Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres quand il murmura un simple « oui ». Alors qu'Ali parcourait le chemin jusqu'à son dortoir, il ne pensait pas qu'il venait de manière irrévocable de changer sa destinée et celle du monde sorcier.

Ainsi eu lieu la première rencontre entre Jessica Andrew et Ali.


End file.
